Sweet, Part One: ¡Friendship!
by Three crazy writers
Summary: Marshall y Gumball no son capaces de verse ni en pintura, hasta un ciego es capaz de ver el odio que sienten los chicos; pero Fiona desea saber cómo comenzó el odio de los dos jóvenes. ¿Cómo era antes la relación de estos dos personajes? ¿Qué aventuras vivían ambos chicos? ¿Había odio o no? Primera parte de la saga: 'Sweet'. (Tiene Finnceline) [Temporalmente suspendido]
1. Siglos atrás

_Rin-sama: _**Hola a todos los fans de Adventure Time, hoy les traemos la primera parte de nuestra saga: Sweet. Espero que el comienzo del fic les guste. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

El sol asomaba por los extensos jardines de Aaa, donde la leve brisa de otoño movía las hojas caídas de los árboles y mecía las pequeñas flores que comenzaban a brotar por los suelos. La joven Fiona se encontraba respirando la suave brisa de ese día soleado, aprovechando los pocos segundos de paz en aquel lugar; paz que se vio interrumpido por un grito.

- ¡MARSHALL LEE! -el grito del Dulce Príncipe resonó por todo el reino

Pájaros y demás dulces ya se habían escondido en sus hogares, preparados para los habituales gritos de su príncipe discutiendo con el joven vampiro, Marshall Lee. Cada día era una copia del anterior; Gumball se desesperaba en su laboratorio, enfrascado en alguno de sus experimentos, cuando llegaba el peli-negro para comenzar a discutir a grito limpio. Los habitantes de la extensa tierra de Aaa ya se habían acostumbrado a los gritos y golpes que se propinaban los jóvenes, pero aún así todos tenían una pregunta revoloteando por su cabeza: _"¿Cómo comenzó su odio?"_ Pero nadie conseguía que el príncipe soltara prenda, y preguntarle al vampiro era firmar tu sentencia de muerte. Pero, hoy Fiona no pararía hasta que consiguiera hacer a sus amigos hablar.

Y mientras la joven rubia se dirigía con paso firme al laboratorio del príncipe, dentro de este la situación comenzaba a ponerse intensa; ya que justo en el instante en que Fiona abrió la metálica puerta, un florero fue lanzado - por delante de ella - desde una esquina a otra de la habitación. Y la paciencia de la chica se esfumó.

- ¡QUÉDENSE QUIETOS, ESTÚPIDOS! -el asombrosamente furioso grito de la chica asustó tanto a sus amigos que los libros que ambos sostenían en las manos se cayeron con un ruido sordo al suelo

Ambos jóvenes mantuvieron las manos sobre sus cabezas, en la exacta misma posición que cuando sostenían los libros para lanzarlos a su enemigo; se observaron asombrados por unos breves instantes para luego observar curiosos a la heroína.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntaron al unisono los chicos, sin cambiar ni un milímetro su posición

- Quiero, no... _exijo_ que me expliquen ahora cómo demonios comenzaron a odiarse. -habló la joven rubia con un semblante serio y con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho

El joven príncipe negó rápidamente con la cabeza, mientras que el vampiro indicaba 'no' moviendo de un lado a otro el dedo indice. La chica suspiro resignada mientras desenfundaba su espada de cristal; apuntó con ella a los chicos - lo cuales se abrazaron del miedo - y los miró seriamente.

- ¿Van a hablar? -preguntó con una sonrisa psicópata

- Claro, claro, claro. -respondieron automáticamente los dos chicos de la realeza

- Bien, comiencen a hablar. -comentó la rubia recuperando su típica sonrisa

- Bueno, -comenzó a hablar Marshall- supongo que hay que empezar desde el principio...

_**VARIOS SIGLOS ATRÁS**_

- ¡Date prisa Bubba! -exclamó un Marshall más joven

- ¡Ya voy! -respondió un Gumball más joven

Ambos chicos se veían más jóvenes de lo que eran en el tiempo de Fiona. Marshall aparentaba físicamente unos 16 años, en lugar de 19. Llevaba el pelo un poco más abajo de los hombros - pero atado en una cola baja - y con algunos pendientes en la oreja derecha. Llevaba una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul a cuadros abierta, unos tejanos negros, converses blancas y una gorra negra con _**'ML'**_ grabado. Y Gumball se veía como un chico de 15 años, su aspecto era similar salvo por sus rasgos más infantiles; llevaba una camisa rosa pastel, una chaqueta violeta oscuro abierta, tejanos azul celeste y converses blancas; su fiel corona no la llevaba aunque su peinado no estaba "subido" como siempre, sino que llevaba un peinado similar a Marshall en el futuro.

- Tampoco hay que correr tanto, dudo que al bar le salgan patas y se vaya. -respondió el joven rosado, intentando recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera

Marshall observó al joven chico con una mirada indescifrable durante unos segundos, hasta que cambió su expresión a una preocupada; Marshall colocó una mano en el hombro del chico mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Estás muy cansado? -preguntó preocupado el vampiro

- Un poco. -respondió Gumball con las manos en las rodillas

Lo siguiente que sintió Gumball era cómo sus pies se levantaban del suelo, y cómo algo lo agarraba por las piernas suavemente. Observó a su frente y descubrió que Marshall lo había cargado en su espalda; sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a él o la gravedad se lo haría pagar, así que se abrazó al cuello del peli-negro.

- Agárrate fuerte Bubba. -dijo divertido el vampiro mientras comenzaba a flotar rápidamente

Unos segundos despues ambos chicos habían llegado a un bar, en el cual los esperaba una hermosa vampiresa de cabellos color azabache y ojos rojizos; vampira que los observaba seriamente, expresión que cambió al observar cómo habían llegado los chicos.

- Wow chicos, si querían hacer _'eso'_ hubieran avisado. -comentó divertida la vampira

- Cállate Marceline. -respondió un sonrojado Marshall

La vampira soltó una leve risa mientras invitaba a pasar a los dos chicos; cuando los chicos entraron al bar, la vampira les siguió con una gran sonrisa picaresca.

* * *

_Mizzi-chama: _**Bueno, ***mirada analizadora al puro estilo 'troll'***creo que así vale. XD Esperamos que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.**


	2. Soy Finn, el asesino Parte I

_Roxy-san: _**Es un poco triste que no les haya gustado el anterior capitulo (o que les haya gustado y no lo haya podido saber D':), pero igualmente espero que disfruten de uno de los trabajos de sus amigos.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

**Marceline Abadeer POV**

Fue muy divertido ver a esos dos en esa posición; no pude evitar reirme. Yo sé que entre esos dos chicos hay más que amistad, pero no lo admiten. Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Marshy, Bubba y yo estabamos dentro del bar, en el escenario, tocando una de nuestras habituales canciones. Amabamos tocar música. Yo era la bajista y cantante; Marshall era el guitarrista y cantante en algunas ocasiones; y Gumball era baterista. ¡Eramos geniales! Al terminar la actuación nos sentamos en una mesa, como siempre hacíamos. Estabamos riendo como locos, gracias a lo borrachos que estabamos, cuando se acercó un chico rubio a mi; tenía aspecto de humano, era rubio y tenía los ojos azules.

- Disculpe señorita, ¿me podría dar ese cuchillo que tiene ahí? -preguntó educadamente el rubio

Asentí y le di el cuchillo, aunque me preguntaba para que quería el chico el cuchillo.

- ¡Arg! ¡Joder! -gritó alguien

Volteé y vi que el rubio le había clavado el cuchillo a un tipo en el estomago. Me asusté por completo, nunca me acostumbraré a ver sangre. El rubio miró para mi, me sonrió y corrió hacia la salida; pero al pasar por mi lado me agarró por el brazo y me arrastró con él.

- ¡Oye! ¡Devuelvela! -escuché los gritos de Marshy

Pero parecía que le rubio no le escuchaba. Lo miré asustada; pero el muy idiota se estaba riendo como si escapara de su madre despues de una travesura.

- ¡Oye! ¡Sueltame! -le grité haciendo fuerza con el brazo

- No quieres que te suelte. -dijo simplemente, a lo que yo gruñí

- ¡Claro que quiero que me sueltes! ¡Idiota! -le grité forcejeando, pero el muy imbecil soltó una risotada

- Si quieres que te suelte... ¿Por qué sigues corriendo? -alzó una ceja mirandome con una sonrisa sarcastica

Yo me quedé muda; ¿por qué no frené? Yo quería que me soltara, ¿verdad? Para cuando me di cuenta, estábamos en una vieja casa abandonada escondiendonos de los policias. El rubio miraba por el agujero de la puerta faltante, escondido tras la pared; respiraba de forma agitada, los dos lo hacíamos. Iba a gritar, quería irme; pero el muy descarado me estaba besando. ¿¡Me estaba besando?! ¿¡Primero me secuestra y ahora me besa?! Fruncí el ceño y le solté una bofetada; era un maldito descarado. Pero el rubio simplemente se rió, aunque se sobaba la mejillas que le golpeé.

- Eres muy linda. -comentó entre risas

Gruñí otra vez, y le solté otra bofetada en la mejilla contraria. Realmente estaba enojada.

- ¿¡Pero a ti que te pasa?! ¿¡Estás loco o qué?! ¡Primero me secuestras, luego me besas! ¿¡Y te atreves a decir que soy linda?! ¡Tú tienes un gran problema! ¡Eres un hijo d... -otra vez el muy sinvergüenza me estaba besando

Pero en vez de golpearle, le di una patada en la entrepierna. Me soltó de golpe, y junto un quejido cayó al suelo de rodillas.

- Maldito. -susurré antes de darme la vuelta, dispuesta a irme

Pero no di ni dos pasos cuando escuché su insoportable risa.

- ¿Que pasa? -pregunté enfadada

- No puedes irte. -dijo riendose, mientras se levantaba adolorido

- ¿Por qué no? -ni loca me quedó con este idiota

- La policia te ha visto huyendo conmigo, te buscarán y te meterán entre rejas. -me explicó sonriendo

Gruñí por quinta vez. El muy idiota tenía razón, no podía irme. Me senté en el suelo, junté los rodillas al pecho y enterré la cabeza enre las piernas. Quería ver a Marshall; quería estar con mi primo. Pero por culpa de este maldito no podía. Noté como el rubio se sentaba como indio a mi lado, pero me daba igual.

- Soy Finn Murtens, ¿y tú? -¿acaso cree que voy a responder?

- ¿Por qué preguntas? -boca, callate y hazme caso

- Ya que ahora tendremos que pasar tiempo juntos gracias a que te has comvertido en mi complice... -¿y de quién es la culpa? ¬¬- ...pensé que deberíamos conocernos. -suspiré, aunque me calmé un poco al ver una sonrisa sincera en él

- Soy Marceline Abadeer, la Reina Vampiro. -me presenté con una sonrisa

- ¡Woa! ¿¡La Reina Vampiro?! -preguntó, pero no sé si estaba asombrado o divertido; asentí- Eres más bonita de lo que dicen los rumores. -completó con una sonrisa, a lo que yo me sonrojé

- No mientas, idiota. -dije apartando la mirada

Sé que eso no era verdad, yo no soy linda. Hay muchas chicas más bonitas que yo; chicas que no son... monstruos.

- No miento. -escuhé su voz

- Sí lo haces. -respondí con la cabeza gacha

Yo era un vampiro, no puede existir nadie que me crea linda.

- No miento, y te lo demostraré. -sonó muy decidido esta vez, ¿pero cómo va a demostrar algo así?

Pero no pude preguntar nada, el muy idiota volvió a besarme. Aunque esta vez no le golpeé, porque esta vez no era un beso posesivo como los otros dos; era un dulce y tierno roce. Simplemente, me quedé allí quieta disfrutando de ese dulce contacto. Unos segundos despues, Finn se separó lentamente de mi; para luego sonreír ampliamente. Me sonrojé.

- Eres la chica más linda que he conocido... -comentó con una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa- ...y he conocido muchas chicas. -esa sonrisa me recuerda a la de Marshall

Le di un golpe en la cabeza, pero él se rió por lo bajo sobandose la cabeza.

- Muy linda. -susurró con una leve sonrisa

Marshall, primo mío, sé que peleamos mucho pero quiero decirte algo: ¡SALVAME DE ESTE IDIOTA!

* * *

_Rin-sama: _**Lamento que este capitulo sea tan breve. Espero que les guste.**


	3. Soy Finn, el asesino Parte II

_Roxy-san: _**¡Hola! Me alegra saber que al final sí les está gustando el Fic. ñ3ñ Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

**Finn Murtens POV**

Linda. Parecía que esa palabra la había creado algún dios para definir a esa hermosura peli-negra. Me sorprendió saber que esa hermosa chica era la Reina Vampiro; los rumores decían que la Reina Vampiro era una vieja peli-blanca muy fea y mala. Pero Marceline no era así, por fuera era una chica ruda y hermosa que no necesitaba un heroe; pero estoy seguro de que es una chica frágil emocionalmente. Caminabamos por las calles de la ciudad sombra, ciudad que recibe ese nombre porque solo se ven sombras; pasamos por una cafetería y cogimos unos cafés para llevar.

- ¿Qué eres? -me preguntó de repente

Seguramente se refiere a mi especie, pero no sé si se creerá si le digo que soy humano. El último que queda, ya que un viejo con una extraña corona me había convertido en hielo, y hace diez años me descongelé. Pero no pierdo nada en intentar.

- Soy humano. -sonreí

- No te creo. -respondió como yo pensaba

- Pues no me creas, pero soy humano. Soy Finn Murtens, el asesino. -respondí con una media sonrisa

No volvió a decir nada, y yo simplemente la mirba de reojo; se veía cada segundo más linda. Caminamos bastante tiempo hasta volver al bar donde la "secuestré" como dice Marceline, buscando a esos dos chicos con los que ella estaba; pero no estaban. Preguntamos si sabían a donde habían ido, y un señor nos dijo que se habían emborrachado nada más Marceline se fue y que luego se fueron a la casa del peli-rosa mientras que el peli-negro gritaba cosas como "¡Serás mío!" o "¡Vamos a tu habitación!".

- _"Gays."_ -pensé rodando los ojos

Al salir del bar le pregunté a Marcy, apodo por el cual me gané un golpe en la cabeza, donde estaba la casa de ese tal Gumball; pero no me esperaba el que me dijera que era el Dulce Castillo. Fuimos hasta allí, pero nada más llegar a la puerta...

- ¡Alto ahí! -gritó un guardia, mientras alejaba a Marcy de mi lado y me apuntaba con un arma de... ¿dulce?

- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunté ladeando la cabeza

- ¡No dejaremos que un asesino de segunda pase al Dulce Castillo! -gritó otro guardia

Sonreí ladino- ¿Asesino de segunda? -pregunté retoricamente

Saqué mi amado cuchillo y se lo clavé a uno en el estomago, y al otro le rajé el cuello. Los miré sin expresión, aunque me asombré al oír un sollozo. Volteé y vi a Marcy sentada en el suelo, asustada, con una mano en la boca y soltando algunas lagrimas. Me sorprendí. ¿No que ella bebe sangre para vivir? ¿Acaso no es un vampiro?

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté con una ceja alzada

- Sangre... -susurró con terror

Eso no tiene sentido; los vampiros viven gracias a la sangre que beben, así que ¿cómo puede Marcy asustarse al ver sangre?

- ¿Acaso los vampiros no beben sangre para vivir? -pregunté confuso, mientras me incaba de cuclillas frente a ella

Marcy me miró asustada- Los vampiros sí, pero yo soy mitad humana. -dijo para mi completo asombro- Yo no bebo sangre, yo me alimento del color rojo.

Bien, eso responde a por qué no tiene hambre... ¿Pero por qué se asusta?

- ¿Y por qué te da miedo la sangre?

Sollozó suavemente- No me da miedo, es solo que me recuerda cuando vi a mi madre morir durante la guerra. -sollozó otra vez

La miré asombrado, y con tristeza. Se veía tan indefensa, tan triste... tan debil. La abracé suavemente; noté al segundo como enterraba la cabeza en mi pecho. Estuvimos así durante unos segundos, hasta que se separó lentamente de mi. Le sonreí y la ayudé a levantarse. Pero antes de poder pasar oímos un grito; volteamos y vimos a un vampiro peli-negro y a ¿un chico rosa? .-.

- ¡Marceline! -gritó el vampiro, abrazandola

- ¡Marshy! -gritó ella respondiendo al abrazo

No sé por qué pero esa imagen no me gustó nada. El peli-rosa volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido, yo simplemente puse una mueca así: '3'

- Señor Finn Murtens, ¿se puede saber por qué está alguien como tú con Marceline? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

Me encogí de hombros- Es mi cómplice. "3"

- ¿¡QUÉ?! -gritaron los tipos

Me reí con fuerza delante de sus caras, aunque me gané un golpe en la cabeza otra vez.

- Je, linda. -le dije sonriendo, y ella se sonrojó

Sonreí.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Mizzi-chama: _**Espero que les esté gustando el Fic. Nos vemos.**


End file.
